Darkness and Sunshine: A Tale of Redemption
by ThatBeardedGent88
Summary: A year after the Nighthowler incident Nick and Judy find themselves fighting a new battle of corruption on the streets of Zootopia. As a dark secret in Judy's past comes to light will the dynamic duo of Nick and Judy survive or be torn apart? Corruption, scandals, deceit, and an unlikely romance await inside.
1. A Holiday To Remember

**Author's Note: This story is a work in progress and more details will be added to the chapters as more time allows. Please feel free to comment or PM me with any ideas or opinions.**

It has been over a year since the nighthowlers incident and since then it seems that Zootopia has gotten back to it's usual hustle and bustle. With the inclusion of new ordnances it seems that the past strife between predators and prey is dissipating.

Smiling as he looks around his new back yard Nick admires all he has worked for. Standing on the green plush lawn of his new back yard he couldn't help but crack a smile seeing the small yard to his new house. Working for the ZPD has greatly increased his finances so no longer was he stuck living underneath a bridge or couch surfing when the weather was bad. Seeing the faces of his guests he couldn't help but be reminded of the changes of the last year, his life seeing to turn around one hundred and eighty degrees. Long gone were the days of hustling people on the streets for enough money for his next meal. Never admitting it the events also seemed to create a change in his character, becoming more upstanding and making exceptions in his past 'Never let them see they get to you' way of life.

Standing before him at his house warming barbeque were some of his closest friends. There was the carefree and excitable Clawhauser sitting at his modest picnic table diving into a plate of snacks, Delgato and Wolford were tossing a football in the yard having a heated debate over sports teams and last but not least there was the small grey rabbit sitting at the picnic table staring at her tablet probably looking at some case files trying to get ahead of the week's work.

Opening the grill checking on the bug burgers and veggie kabobs seeing they still have some time left on them Nick crept over behind the bunny peering over her shoulder his assumptions were correct. On the tablet was a case file of a large and dangerous gang that has seemed to emerge in the city. With a sigh Nick reached over softly sliding the tablet out of her hands.

"Don't you ever turn off Carrots?" Nick chuckled holding the tablet above her head then powering down the tablet.

With a stunned look Judy looked up the tablet just out of her grasp. "I was searching to see if there were any leads we may have missed!" she pleaded trying to reach for the now lifeless device.

"It's your day off." The cheetah said softly through a mouthful of potato salad. Smirking Nick set the tablet down on the table giving her a sly look. "You are off the clock relax for once. I swear you are worse than that bunny that does the battery commercials. Besides, the food is almost ready."

Judy sighed knowing she was out numbered as she slid the tablet back into her bag and walked over to the grill. Looking up at the fox proud of his accomplishments she elbowed him in the ribs. "That was for teasing…Who would have thought that in a year you would have become one of the best officers we have and also buy your own house." She said looking over the grill the smells hitting her nose making her mouth water.

His sly smile fading into something more genuine Nick cleared his throat a little surprised at the compliment. "It's not much, it's a little older and only a two bedroom. This place was built even before Chief Buffalo Butt was born" he said with a chuckle. In truth it was an older home on the outskirts between Sahara Square and the Rainforest District. Located in one of the lower class areas the outside seemed to be in need of some repair with older peeling paint and the inside was livable but begging for some TLC and a remodel.

It was then that he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. His body stiff he nervously looked down at the bunny, still not used to being shown much affection. "Yeah but you got it all on your own… and legally" she said with a wink. Letting go Nick felt his heart start to slow down a little.

They all ate and laughed sharing stories until well after sunset. Today was a special day it being the 124th celebration of the war between the predators and prey that nearly destroyed the region many years ago. Everyone was laying down in the yard on blankets waiting for the annual fireworks show. Nick came back from the side yard where he disposed of the trash and took a seat on the bench of his wooden picnic table. In front of him was a large blanket emblazoned with carrots on it. Opening his beer he sat there and took a sip.

Judy was sitting on the blanket her legs pulled up to her chest. All of a sudden a loud boom filled the sky. Moments after the sky erupted in multiple colors. As the fireworks rocketed off into the black abyss of the night sky exploding Nick was a little startled feeling something on his leg. Nearly choking silently on his beer he looked down to see Judy had moved towards him. Her back pressed against his legs.

He couldn't help but admire her as she watched the fireworks in astonishment. Deep down Nick felt a feeling rise up when he looked over Judy that he could not quite place. As the fireworks went on he seemed to care less and less about the beauty of the explosions, instead looking at the bunny who was now cuddled into his leg.

As the fireworks ended everyone took their leave and Nick headed inside his house tired and slightly tipsy from the beers that were drunk that day. Feeling his phone vibrate he smiled seeing he had received a message. Opening it he noticed it only read one sentence. 'Tonight was an amazing night, thank you Nick – Carrots'. Little did they know this night was going to have a heated twist to it.

 **So the first chapter is done! Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Tragedy

**This chapter has been updated as of 4/8/17 to add much more content please enjoy and as always feel free to PM or comment!**

The portly grizzly sat in his aging faux leather chair behind his desk. The room dimly lit he had a sneer on his face and with a laugh he looked over at the panther and coyote. "You know what to do we need to show the world that the ZPD is not as impenetrable as everyone thinks. You have your assignments do not disappoint me." With that the two scurried out of the room.

A half our later they found themselves outside the sliding glass door to the duplex where Judy lived. After picking the lock the panther took a look around her modest home. On the walls were photos of her family and friends. As he walked through the house ending up in the bedroom he smirked eyeing a small jewelry box. "Might as well get myself a bonus" he said with a smirk emptying the contents of the box admiring a small necklace with a gold carrot on it in the center was a small ruby. With his cargo secured in his pockets he went to work pouring the gasoline all over the house. Outside his partner was quietly spray painting a message onto the lush green lawn. Taking a step back he admired his work. On the grass in red paint lay the words 'ZPD not welcome in the New Zootopia!' Along with the words there was a paw print complete with claws painted on the ground, albeit somewhat crudely. Looking up he saw his partner and walked to the back door pulling out a match.

"Let's burn this place to the ground." He said with a smirk tossing the match into the open sliding glass door that led to the back yard. As the match made contact with the wet floor the room and eventually house burst into flames as the two walked casually down the alley silhouetted by the increasing light from the engulfed house.

Walking home from Nick's Judy was on cloud nine thinking about the evening. It had been perfect and for once she was feeling completely relaxed. Her mind kept coming to the feel of Nick's legs during the fireworks. As she thought more and more she started to see the fox in a new light not just as her partner and her best friend. "Come on Judy, it's just the wine talking." Taking a few steps further she laughed to herself. "I mean he IS a fox!" She said to herself trying to blame it on the wine she was drinking. Rounding the corner, she heard sirens which snapped her out of her one sided conversation. In front of her was her house and with a horrified look on her face it was fully engulfed. Seeing orange and yellow flames spewing from the windows she took off as fast as she could tears streaming down her face. Reaching the sea of fire trucks and two ZPD squad cars she was stopped by a large female antelope.

"Miss! Miss you can't come over there this is a crime scene!" she yelled catching up to the rabbit as she realized who she was. "Judy?" the antelope looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

In between sobs Judy looked at her "This is my house!" Judy surveyed her home, everything she had worked for now gone. As the fire destroyed everything she could feel her insides breaking. Through the light of the flames and the lights from the fire engines she saw the message on the ground reading the words, her heart breaking. Judy sat down on the pavement across the street watching her world burn to the ground.

Nick was woken to the sounds of someone banging on his door. Looking at his clock he sighed seeing it was 3:12am he rolled out of his bed annoyed wearing pajama pants. "I swear to god if someone is not dead you will be" he managed to mutter as he opened the door. As soon at he opened it he was hit instantly with the smell of smoke as a grey blur darted in the door arms wrapping around his waist. Looking down now wide awake he saw Judy clutching him her head buried into the fur on his chest. In between sobs she repeated the same thing over and over. About two hours later the fire was finally extinguished everything reduced to ashes, the home a charred shell of it's former self. Judy then started to talk to the officer in charge as well as the fire marshal. Standing in front of her the fire marshal sighed. "I know this is hard for you but we found two gasoline cans in the remains and it looks like this was arson. You know that as an active crime scene you cannot go back until we finish with the forensics" he said with a sigh. Judy knowing the protocol for suspected arson gave him a small nod.

She started walking still dazed down the street her heart broken as she pulled out her phone. As she looked through her contacts she saw Nick's number and instinctively pressed the call button but got his voicemail. As she walked through the streets lit by the street lamps the sky started to open up and the light sprinkle got heavier and an hour later as she walked up to Nick's doorstep the bunny was completely soaked from head to tail. She glanced down at her watch seeing it was nearly 3:00am she knocked on his door somewhat loudly standing there nervous. She did not know where to go but she found herself walking the familiar route to Nick's house. As she waited outside she recalled the events and took a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

Bang…Bang…Bang… Nick rolled over in his bed hearing the rapping on his door. With a groan the fox got out of bed. Alarmed at the time he cautiously left his bedroom in nothing but his pajama pants and eventually reached the front door. His heart now racing unsure who it was, knowing in his past he had made his fair share of enemies. Opening the door, he sighed thankful it was not someone looking to extract revenge for a wrong doing he had done.

Taking in the scene in front of him he saw Judy standing there rain falling heavily behind her off of his front porch. "Judy?" he said with a yawn then he saw it. She was drenched her usually maintained fur now soaked as well as her pink flannel shirt and jeans. Seeing her eyes bloodshot from all of the tears he let her in as she stepped inside slowly. His mind racing he looked back over at his television which was on a news broadcast. On the screen were the remains of her house the broadcaster asking for witnesses to call the news station. He felt his heart sink as he looked back over at the bunny seeing her shiver a little. Nick walked up to her and without hesitation or any words spoken he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. With her head resting on his chest he sighed. "I'm glad you are safe… I don't know what I would do without you" he said his voice breaking a little, the realization that if she were home she may have perished in the blaze.

"It's all gone Nick!" she sobbed as she felt exhausted his closeness to her a welcome comfort as she broke down. Nick led her to his older couch as she sat down taking a few deep breaths. After a few minutes she started to regain her composure seeing Nick busy in the kitchen heating some water. "Judy take a breath…collect your thoughts" he said looking at her. She couldn't help but melt a little seeing such concern on his face. After a few minutes he came back carrying a mug of tea handing it to her. She took a sip the blueberry tea warming her a little as Nick sat down beside her. She went into detail about everything that had happened.

Nick listened intently hanging on every word and as she finished he had a look of complete shock on his face as she could also see anger boiling over in his eyes. "Judy…" he said seeming to grasp for words. Judy sipped the tea realizing that comforting people was not Nick's strong suit she was surprised to feel his arm reach around her shoulder pulling her close. "Carrots…Judy you are staying here no arguments. If someone put a target on your back then I am not letting you out of my sight." He said with a determined tone in his voice. She looked over at him seeing him looking at the floor shaking a little. At the sound of a whisper she heard him say "No one is going to hurt my Carrots…" She couldn't help but put on a tiny smile hearing that. Setting the mug down she turned her body on the couch to face him. "Your Carrots?" she said softly. Nick looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Yeah" he said softly not making eye contact with her. She stood up and walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his nose. "Thanks" she whispered as she walked down the familiar hallway finding the bathroom shutting the door and turning on the shower.

After what seemed like an eternity she emerged from the shower clean and thankfully not smelling like smoke anymore. Looking around the room she had forgotten that her clothes were soaked. She reached into the laundry bin pulling out an oversized t-shirt of Nicks. Putting it on it seemed like a dress on her. Embarrassed she crept out of the bathroom to find Nick with a pillow and a blanket on the couch. "You get the bed and don't you dare say no." he said as she could have sworn she caught a slight blush on his face. "I'm staying between you and this door now go get some rest we will sort things out tomorrow" he said with a yawn. Judy walked towards his bedroom exhausted. As she reached the bedroom she heard a half awake Nick say "Good night carrots, Love you" then the sounds of his snores. Closing the door to the bedroom she sighed looking herself over in his bedroom mirror. "Love you too, you wonderful fox." She said to herself then climbed into bed sleep finally taking over.


End file.
